


Watching Them Fall

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, death scenes, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Geoff throughout the death of their crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them Fall

_The fuse was wrapped around Michael’s ankle. Geoff ran back to try and untangle him before everything detonated._

The crew arrived home from a heist. Geoff was sat in his king sized bed, surrounded by all sorts of blankets and pillows. Instead of being sprawled across the bed, he was curled up in the corner created by the headboard and the wall. He had tears streaming across his face and his hand over his mouth in an attempt to conceal his sobs. 

_“Geoff, go!”_

He could hear Jack pounding on his bedroom door. She yelled at him to open it and let her in. She promises if they talk she can help. Geoff doesn’t believe her. There is no helping, MIchael is dead and nobody can bring him back. It’s the first time he lost a member of a crew and he didn’t know whether he should be angry or disappointed at himself. 

_“But I can help you._

He knew he could have untangled Michael in time, but the stubborn red-head wouldn’t accept the help. He was furious with Michael for refusing the help. He was disappointed in himself for leaving Michael there. 

“Geoff, if you stayed to untangle him, neither of you would have made it. There wouldn’t have been time to run away.” He hears Jack through the door. She stopped hitting the wood, opting to yell through it instead.

 _“Just go without me!”_

“One of us dying is better than all of dying. Even you have to understand that.” 

“Go away Jack.” 

“Fine. You know where to find me if you decide you want to talk.” 

_In the distance he could hear the sound of explosions as he rode away on his motorcycle. He could feel the ground shake as parts of the city exploded behind him._

Geoff finds comfort in thinking Michael died the way he would have wanted to. He loved making extravagant explosions. He was in it more for the show it put off rather than the harm it caused. He always admired the thought process behind each explosion Michael took part in. He was sure if he were to look in Michael’s room in the penthouse, there would be tons of papers scribbled on about potential set ups. 

He thinks back to when Michael joined the crew; he was the second person to join. Jack showed him police reports of a “dangerous young adult” who set fires and caused mischief all over New Jersey. He and Jack were known around Los Santos at that point in time, but they weren’t as feared as they wanted to be. She thought Michael could help with that, and who was Geoff to argue with her.

They took a week long road trip up to the town Michael was living in. As much as Geoff would like to say it was a fun and exciting trip, that would be a lie. It was miserable. Being in a car that had no air conditioning for a week straight was an awful experience. Having Jack there made it a little more bearable considering she would force him to take breaks from driving and remind him he needed food more than once a day. 

When they arrived at Michael’s town, they had trouble finding him. It took three days of looking around the town, tracing every fire that erupted, and knocking on random doors until they found someone who knew Michael. 

His mother answered the door with a sigh, asking if this was about her son. Because Jack had better social skills, she took on the task of talking to the mother about her son. She said she wanted to talk to her son about joining a program in Los Santos that would help him with his pyromaniac behavior. She agreed instantly and showed them the way to Michael’s bedroom. 

_“How would you like to be apart of our crew?” Geoff jumped to the point._

_“What he means to say is, if you are interested we have a group of criminals in Los Santos that we would like for you to be apart of.” Jack glared at Geoff. She would later tell him about how a good set up can pay off a lot more than going directly to the point._

_“What would I be doing?”_

_“Explosions a lot more badass than the fires you’re currently setting,” Geoff responded._

_“Sure. When do we leave?”_

_“As soon as you pack your stuff.”_

The drive back was just as bad as the way their. Three people giving heat in a small car was much worse than two. Not to mention, one person was constantly crammed into the small backseat and was not afraid to complain about it until the next person’s turn. 

Since then Michael was a constant in the crew. Now Geoff was without a explosives guy and a close friend. He felt selfish for blocking himself off from the rest of the crew, Michael was their friend too, but right now he wanted to be alone.

It was two months before the crew started planning for a new heist. It was Ryan’s turn to plan and a lot of it was hack based. It would be a lot of work on Gavin’s end, but everyone trusted him enough to carry out the job. 

The plan was to distract a rival crew while Gavin hacked into their computers and gathered information that could be considered useful. Ryan said it wasn't a fight they _needed_ to be in, but that it would be a small job to get them back in the game. 

The news that the Fake AH Crew was down one member spread fast. They were known to live through just about everything. Now that one of them died because of a clean up after a bank heist, people were doubting how powerful the crew actually was. There were rumors of their crew just being at the top because they were the only ones who had a strong start. However, there were people who still feared the crew and what they were capable of, so it wasn't all bad.

The fighting was the easiest part, they would just be distracting for maybe thirty minutes while Gavin hacked all the computers at their base. Set up another story. Ryan wanted to show up in a dramatic way. His plan was to parachute out of a cargobob while Ray landed it safely. He would be firing sniper shots- and intentionally missing- at the enemy throughout the fight. Geoff and Ray were in charge of retrieving a cargobob, Jack and Ryan would be luring the rival crew to the location, and then they would go meet Geoff and Ray somewhere to board the cargobob. 

While the crew was busy with set up, Gavin was sitting in his office. It wasn’t in the penthouse in case it was traced, instead it was a small studio apartment down the street. It had mug shots of the crew hung up on the walls along with an entire collection of computer equipment. Besides the pictures on the walls, there wasn’t much in the apartment from the others. Ryan had a few books on a shelf next to Ray’s video games he didn’t have room for in the penthouse, Jack had a few blankets, and Geoff had one liquor bottle sitting on the empty kitchen counter. Unlike the penthouse where everyone had everything they owned and then some, this apartment gave Gavin room to breath. 

Upon receiving the text from Ray saying the fight just began, Gavin logged onto his main desktop. He started typing all sorts of codes into it and watching as all the information he was collecting drain into one of the empty hard drives he had in a drawer in his desk. He sat in his comfortable office chair, watching his work with satisfaction. 

He thinks of when he was just a kid in his bedroom learning to code. He thought it was and interesting hobby to take up his time, he never imagined he would be in a infamous crew hacking into all sorts of things. His favorite job he ever took was when they robbed the Maze Bank. It was amusing to go through their systems and get the bank codes. Ironically, all security on the computers was just like a maze. He had so much free time after hacking their computers, he took on the task of hacking the cameras and watching the heist like it was a movie. 

He put on his headset he used to talk with the crew. The only person wearing their earpiece would be Ray, but they could still talk while the information finishes downloading. He heard the click of his headset turning on and then a few gunfires after that. 

“Hey Vav.” 

“Hello X-Ray. How’s the fight?” 

“Good, but I think there is one person missing on their side. They normally have six people right?” 

“No, they should have seven. Maybe the seventh had a wedding to go to?” He laughed at his own joke. 

“I don’t know Vav, you should be careful. Just because you’re not here doesn’t mean you aren’t in any danger.” 

“I’ll be fine. No one knows where this place is; no one is coming to kill me. I have to go, my computer is almost done.” 

“Since when can you not talk while working?” 

“Since right now,” He said, disconnecting his headset shortly after. 

He continued move around firewalls and passwords on his computer until he got all the information necessary. He was in the process of unplugging the hard drive when his front door was kicked into wall. He jumped but continued cleaning up his work, he thought it was one of his friends coming back and trying to scare him. 

Gavin was too preoccupied fixing up his desk to notice the person coming up behind him. He didn’t notice their presence until their gun was resting on the back of his head. In that moment, he wished he could go back in time and listen to Ray’s advice. He was going to be shot in the head because he was too stubborn to listen to Ray and have a weapon with him or look behind him when he heard the door. Before he could try and fight his attacker, the trigger of the gun was pulled. The attacker fled from the apartment, carefully propping the door in the doorway on his way out. 

And hour later the crew found Gavin face down against his keyboard surrounded by all his blood covered equipment. Ryan had tried to shake Gavin awake as if he was sleeping instead of dead. Once he realized there was no point, he stormed out of the apartment and wasn’t seen again for a week. Jack had to leave on the account of she couldn’t stand to see him covered in his own blood. Even though she didn’t witness his death, the aftermath was enough to send her over the edge. 

Ray and Geoff took it the hardest. Ray blamed himself because he knew if he had talked to Gavin for another minute, he could have gotten him to be more cautious about his surroundings. He kept himself in his room, thinking over the things he could have done differently to save Gavin’s life. Three days later when Jack dropped off lunch, he wasn’t in his room. She shrugged it off thinking “He’s an adult, he can care for himself.” He came back with Ryan that Sunday. No one was sure where they went or what they were doing. 

Geoff was more upset than anyone else, but he pretended everything was okay. Unlike when MIchael died, he kept himself out and around the penthouse or the city. He wasn’t fooling anyone though. The three remaining crew members pretended not to hear Geoff crying at night. They turned their head when they saw Geoff walk into his room with a new bottle of liquor every night. Jack still tried her hardest to get him to open up and talk with her, but he was isolating himself. 

Losing Gavin was like losing a son. He had known Gavin since he was 21 and tried to hack into his bank account. When he met him, Gavin was tied to a chair and being questioned heavily by Michael and Jack while Geoff watched from the corner. They wanted to know how Gavin managed to hack into Geoff’s account when it was under the most security they could afford- which was still a lot despite being a three-person crew. Gavin explained how he picked up coding and then started to hack into things so he could move away from his parents and possibly go to a nice university. Without consulting the others, Geoff spoke up and asked if he would like to join them in the Fake AH Crew. Gavin agreed immediately and was sent with Jack to go pack his belongings. 

He thought of each memory he had made with Gavin in the six years the knew each other. Each one hurt a little more than the last. He felt even worse when doesn’t recall being as upset about Michael’s death. When Michael died he went numb. He didn’t let himself think about it, instead he just cried to attempt to feel something other than numbness in his chest. 

“Geoff you have to stop this.” Jack invited herself into his room. She had makeup running down her face from the tears that were still falling. She tried to keep herself together when Michael died, but now she couldn’t. Now she was stepping down from being the “mom” of the group and trying to help herself instead of putting everyone else first. 

“You don’t understand Jack.” 

“Like hell I don’t! I am just as close- if not closer- with everyone as you are. Ignoring everyone is making things worse. Nobody is happy right now, but we are all trying our hardest to stay positive. We all knew we weren’t going to live forever. Well, everyone except for you apparently.” 

“Just leave.” He doesn’t have to tell her again because she is already in the living room. 

She sits down on the couch next to Ray. She pulls him closer to her and rubs his back as he starts crying once again. She whispers in his ear that it wasn’t his fault and that it will be okay.Jack knows she said she would take care of herself, but taking care of her crew helps her more than anything else she could have done.

That night when she passes Ryan’s room on the way to hers, she can’t help but overhear him crying as well. She knocks on the door quietly before letting herself in like she did earlier. 

“Ryan? Are you okay?” It’s a question she already knows the answer to. Nobody in the penthouse is okay right now. They could take one death, but the second was the tipping point. 

“No.” He lets out a puff of air. The palms of his hands cover his eyes, wiping away the tears that won’t stop. “First Michael, now Gavin. It’s going to be me or Ray next.” 

“Oh, honey, you don’t know that.” She sits on the edge of his bed, patting his leg as she sits. She treats him as one would when comforting a child who woke up from a nightmare. The situation felt oddly similar except none of them could wake up from this nightmare, instead they could only help each other through it. 

“No, it’s going to be one of us. The situation we’re in is the world’s revenge on all the damage we’ve done. Eventually it’s just going to be one of us left to live with the guilt all of us carry,” He cried. 

“Calm down. Nobody- let alone the world- is out to get us. We’ll be okay, we’ll get through this.” 

“I- I just want to be alone right now. Thanks Jack.” She nods, kisses his cheek, and returns to the hallway to walk to her room. 

The next morning she woke up to the sound of glass being shattered. Thinking the worse, she ran out to the living room where she could see Geoff and Ryan both throwing all the glass they could find in the kitchen. Ryan was breaking all the dishes, Geoff was breaking all of the liquor bottles. The floor was a work of art consisting of glass shards surrounded in different kinds of alcohol. 

“What the fuck!” She screams at the pair. They both turn to look at her, each of them with anger in their eyes. 

“Why don’t you go look in Ray’s room?” Ryan said. He threw a plate at the wall behind Jack, barely missing her head as he did. Reluctantly, she walked to Ray’s room and opened the door. 

The room showed no sign of anyone ever living in it. All of the shelves that once held his video games and consoles were completely empty. There were no cases filled with sniper rifles and no clothes in his dresser. The only think in the room worth noticing was a pink sticky note sitting on the neatly made bed. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore,” She read the note aloud to herself. 

She dropped it in shock. Her first instinct was to call Ray, but she was sure one of the other two would have already tried that. All there was to do was let Ray leave. He would come back if he really wanted to. It wasn’t like she would never see him again, Ray has been in the business of sniping since he was 14, it wasn’t something he would give up willingly. 

Jack didn’t bother to try and stop Geoff or Ryan from destroying their kitchen. Instead, she walked up, grabbed the bottle of Whiskey out of Geoff’s hand and walked back into her room. She had given up. 

The men stopped their rampage when they heard Jack’s bedroom door slam shut. Geoff sighed and walked to the living room. Ryan followed but turned on the television before sitting down to have some background noise. They both sat in silence, thinking to themselves. 

Geoff thought of ending the crew. Once upon a time they could handle being a three person group, but none of them were stable enough to maintain that now. Their reputation was having six people who caused chaos and lived through it. Now two people were dead and one was missing. Jack might try to stop him, but in the end she knew it would be best for the crew to step down. She would suggest handing the power down to B-team, letting them take over. She would probably be right in suggesting it. 

Ryan thought about what he could have done. He was furious with himself. Just last night he was telling Jack that Ray or himself would be the next one. He couldn’t sit here while Ray was out in Los Santos about to be killed. It made him feel more guilt towards the situation. 

He stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing the nearest gun and his mask before opening the door. He looked back at Geoff and Jack’s door, it didn’t look like either of them were going to stop him. He put on the mask before walking out the front door. 

Making it to the heart of the city was no problem. Once people saw the Vagabond walking down the street, they would avert their attention to something else in fear of angering him. When he made it to the middle, most populated part of the city, he looked at every rooftop. It took a matter of seconds to find the glint of Ray’s favorite pink sniper peaking over the side of a random building. After he was sure Ray knew he was there, he started shooting. 

First he shot at a tree to scare everyone around him. Then he heard someone called the police so he shot a random person in their shoulder- a wound they would surely live from. After the second shot, bullets started to rush past Ryan. They weren’t hitting him, they were a warning telling Ryan he needs to stop. 

Ray’s bullets were suddenly on Ryan’s team once the police showed up. Random officers were being shot down by Ray while Ryan shot off as many as he could. However, within a few minutes the police were out numbering the duo. It doesn’t matter how good they are at what they do, there comes a point where it is useless against so many people. 

Ryan panicked when Ray’s bullets stopped firing. He glanced up to the rooftop to see the sniper on it’s side and Ray’s limp body behind it. He turned back around to fight, but the second he was distracted was enough for the LSPD to close in on him. He was shot in the chest and left to bleed out on the ground. 

Back at the penthouse, Geoff watched the television closely. Ryan had turned it to the news channel before he left. Geoff watched as the next two members of his once almighty crew die. He didn’t even bother crying as he watched the fight take place.Instead, he turned off the television and walked to Jack’s room. 

“I’m giving the crew to B-team.” 

“Why?” Jack sniffled and wiped her eyes. She was completely sober, the bottle of Whiskey she took from Geoff was sitting on her bedside table unopened. Geoff grabbed it, broke the seal, and took a swig. 

“Ryan and Ray are dead, I just saw them get killed by the LSPD. It’s just you and I know.” 

“When are we leaving?”

“In two days.” 

True to his words, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo disappeared from Los Santos two days later. There was no trace of the pair, they took themselves off of every documentation reports they could. All that was left was the new Fake AH Crew to clean up and start where the last crew left off.


End file.
